


Movies and Family Bonding

by icyowl97



Category: Sharknado (Movies), The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Fluff, Sorta a tie in to the turn the century au?, people watching bad movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Chanler comes bearing the greastest movie of all time, much to Pellinore's horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Family Bonding

“Please, John. Jack. Let’s be reasonable about this.” Pellinore shifted in his bonds, looking anxiously between the two grinning men. “I apologize sincerely for whatever it is that I have done to drive you to this but please, can we just talk it out?”

“The time for talking is far past, Pellinore.” John Chandler said, bopping Pellinore on the head before sitting down next to him, with Jack Kearns taking the seat on the other side of him. Will was sitting on the floor in front of them on a blanket next to his friend, Malachi.

“John, really, I-“ Pellinore started, but John cut him off again, shaking a finger at him with one hand while grabbing the remote with the other.

“Really, Pellinore, what is with you and talking during movies?” He asked, as he hit play and the movie began.

“I don’t talk during movies, but this is hardly a movie.” Pellinore huffed . “This is a monstrosity, a plague upon humanity, a-“

John tore off a piece of duct tape and stuck it over Pellinore’s mouth, cutting him off mid sentence. Will, noticing the absence of the doctor’s complaints, twisted around to look up the couch, the popcorn bowl in one hand and a questioning look on his face, the title "Sharknado" outlined in red right behind him.

“Oh, he’ll be fine.” John said dismissively, leaning back against the couch and watching the movie. “I think he shaved yesterday, and what with the rate he’s spluttering it might just fall off before the film is done!”

Pellinore was spluttering pretty hard, still trying to speak even with the tape over his mouth. Kearns leaned against him, resting his head on Pellinore’s shoulder briefly before Pellinore tossed him off.  
Will shrugged and looked back at the screen, setting the popcorn bowl back on the blanket that Will and his friend, Malachi, where sitting on.

They were only 15 minutes into the movie before Pellinore gave up and decided to enact his revenge by lying down on the couch, his legs stretched out on John, his head on Kearns lap. Kearns seemed a okay with this and started stroking Pellinore’s hair, while John spent several minutes pushing Pellinore’s legs off him and complaining when Pellinore put them back on. 

Eventually Kearns had had enough and smacked John across the back of the head. “Oh hush now.” He said, “Or perhaps I’ll duct tape your mouth shut as well.”

That got John to, reluctantly, settle down as Kearns went back to stroking Pellinore’s hair, laughing at the complete mayhem unfolding on the screen.

Malachi looked over at Will, confused. “Why are they running from the Ferris wheel in a straight line? Wouldn’t it make more sense to run to the side?”

Will shrugged and held out the bowl of popcorn. “The wind is strong enough to blow down a Ferris wheel but the sharks aren’t being torn apart. I’d say we just shouldn’t question it.”

~

Roughly 90 minutes and hundreds of unrealistic deaths later, Pellinore’s torture finally came to a close as the credits rolled, and he wiggled, kicking John and nudging Kearns, demanding to be untied. Kearns helped him sit up and went to work on his bonds.

“You know,” John said, standing up to get away from Pellinore who was still kicking him, “there’s a sequel.”

Kearns stopped and Pellinore’s eyes widened and he started shaking his head. 

“A sequel?” Kearns said, wrapping his arms around Pellinore’s chest from behind and resting his chin on Pell’s right shoulder. Pellinore shook his head harder.

“Yeah, it came out a few months ago. I haven’t seen it, but we could probably find it online….” John trailed off, smiling wickedly.

If looks could kill, John would be dead because of how hard Pellinore was glaring at him.

“What do you think, dear Pellinore?” Kearns whispered into his ear. 

Pellinore spluttered into the tape, turning bright red and shaking his head rapidly.

Kearns shrugged. “Start it up then.” He said, twisting back into his seat. “I do think you might want to sit on the floor, though, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say that I'm not ashamed of the fact that this is this the third story I've written about Sharknado. While I know Sharknado isn't everyone's cup of tea (it certainly isn't Pellinore's) there is nothing more amusing to me than characters watching really bad movies. And Sharknado is really, really bad. The scy-fy channel is the gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
